Franziska Mertensacker
'Franziska "Franzi" Mertensacker '''is the ex-girlfriend of Poussey Washington seen in Poussey's flashback episode, "You Also Have a Pizza" in Season Two. She is the daughter of a German Oberstleutnant in the Army. She is portrayed by German actress Nina Rausch. Physical Appearance Franzi is caucasian and has medium length blonde hair. She was seen wearing silver eye shadow and had her ears pierced. Personality Franzi is shown to be afraid of her father, and to be quiet around him but contrastingly confident around Poussey. Biography Before Poussey's incarceration Franzi lived in Hofenfels, Germany where her father was an Oberstleutnant in the Army. Presumably, this is where she met Poussey, as Poussey's father was also stationed there. Franzi appeared solely in Poussey's flashbacks during "You Also Have a Pizza". She is first seen at a party with Poussey where they are having a joint-rolling competition. Poussey wins, but Franzi bears her no hard feelings and they kiss. A British teen wanders over to them and tells them to get a room, at which Poussey remonstrates him for not speaking German. They converse in English, and it is evident that Franzi cannot speak it as Poussey translates. Poussey and the boy briefly talk about their transient lives growing up as "army brats" and Poussey reveals her father has promised her that this is the last move that they will make, kissing Franzi happily. The boy asks if he can watch them make love, to which Poussey responds ''"Nein, motherfucker, nein!" Later, Poussey and Franzi are attempting, unsuccessfully, to scissor. They give it up and whisper sweet nothings to each other, and Poussey starts to perform oral sex on Franzi. Suddenly, they are interrupted as the door opens and Franzi's father enters the room. A panicked Franzi and Poussey rush to cover themselves as he stands, speechless. A brooding Poussey is smoking on her windowsill when her father knocks on her door. He breaks the news to her that he is being transferred again. Poussey is horrified, knowing what prompted the transfer. Later, a devastated Franzi is pleading with Poussey to take her with them when they go back to the US. Poussey puts her walls up and tries to dissuade Franzi by telling her it is the way it is and she's fun to fuck, even when Franzi argues that yesterday, Poussey loved her. She asks how Poussey can let go so quickly, and Poussey replies that she's had a lot of practice. Sobbing, Franzi leaves. Later, a drunk Poussey confronts Franzi's father in the dining hall when he is eating ice cream with his daughter. She yells that he doesn't get to ruin her life like this. Franzi begs Poussey to stop, but Poussey brokenly tells the oberstleutnant that she loves his daughter, drawing a smile from Franzi. He replies that that is why she is going home. She goes to pull a gun on him, but is stopped by her own father. The oberstleutnant tells Major Washington there are programs that can "fix" his daughter (choosing to ignore his own daughter's predilections), but Poussey's father stonily tells him, "thanks, but she's fine". ("You Also Have a Pizza") It is not known if Poussey ever saw Franzi again, but in "Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again" it is revealed that Poussey lost her acceptance at West Point due to the incident. Appearances Navigation Category:Flashback Characters Category:Season 2 Characters